


say it again.

by sakustsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I edited this but idk if I did it right lol, I got lazy at the end and it shows, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Volleyball Dorks in Love, dating but not really dating, how tf do I tag I hate it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakustsu/pseuds/sakustsu
Summary: 5 times Sakusa Kiyoomi told Atsumu “I love you”, and the one time Atsumu said it back.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	say it again.

“I love you.“

The first time he says it, he’s standing in front of the gym entrance as Atsumu comes out after losing to Karasuno. He knows the boy is upset, and he wants nothing more than to see a smile on his face. The blonde walks past him, and he’d be disappointed if said blonde hadn’t came back, wrapping his arms around Kiyoomi’s torso, whispering a soft, “Say it again.” 

He can feel Atsumu smiling. Kiyoomi decides he doesn’t like when Atsumu is sad, but he loves when he’s the reason Atsumu is happy.

The next time he says it, they’re video chatting. Atsumu doesn’t know / how / exactly he got Kiyoomi to actually pick up the phone, but he was more than happy that he did so. They spent the entire night talking about... everything. Volleyball, plans for the future, dates... everything. About an hour in, Kiyoomi doesn’t speak, instead he listens, and Atsumu doesn’t mind, so he keeps talking.

He doesn’t know when Atsumu stops, but when he does realize the blonde isn’t talking anymore, he sees Atsumu on his phone screen, moments away from falling asleep. 

“I love you,” he says.

The blonde’s response is quiet, but Kiyoomi already knows what the response is. “Say it again,” Atsumu says, half asleep.

And so he does. Kiyoomi decides he doesn’t like late night calls, but he loves to listen to Atsumu’s voice. 

When he says it again, he’s introduced to his new team, the MSBY Black Jackals. As expected, Atsumu rushes into his arms, happy that they’ve finally met again. The rest of the team stare at them as if they’d seen a ghost, because they were all very aware of Kiyoomi and his need for personal space, yet their setter was right here, invading it. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t speak on it, because he knows it leads to one specific question, and he doesn’t have it in his heart to admit to himself that they’re not dating. So instead, he embraces Atsumu, and mumbles a quick,”I love you”. 

When Atsumu tells him to say it again, he does. Kiyoomi decides he doesn’t like the lingering stares from his teammates that day, but he loves being closer to Atsumu now. 

The next time it happens, it’s right after their game with the Adlers. The team is celebrating in the locker room, and Kiyoomi waits outside for the setter. His setter. Despite knowing Kiyoomi is waiting for him, said setter is down the hall, talking to Wakatoshi and Tobio-kun. Kiyoomi knows Atsumu won’t be approaching him anytime soon, so he waits. He waits for Atsumu to notice him. When he does, Kiyoomi lifts the small necklace around his neck, pressed a feather light kiss to the promise ring hanging off of it, and mouths a quiet,”I love you.” 

He doesn’t need to see Atsumu’s lips to know what he says. Kiyoomi decides he doesn’t like when Atsumu is with other people, but he loves the silver ring with the initials “S.K.” around Atsumu’s neck, visible for everyone to see. 

When he does it again, it’s during off season. Atsumu is in Kiyoomi’s home, watching reruns of volleyball games to no one’s surprise. Kiyoomi can’t help but look at him. He doesn’t think twice before laying his head on Atsumu’s lap. 

The blonde looks down at him, of course. He just smiles and goes,”Are ya tired, Omi-kun?” 

Kiyoomi shakes his head.

When Atsumu asks what’s up, Kiyoomi just says,”I love you.” He says it another time before falling asleep in his setter’s lap. 

Kiyoomi decides he doesn’t like sleeping on a couch, but he loves sleeping while Atsumu is in his presence.

This time when he says it, he’s standing across from Atsumu in a black suit, at an altar somewhere in America, in front of most of his (their) closest friends and family. He can practically feel the nervousness coming from the blonde in front of him. 

Before the ceremony starts, Kiyoomi lifts one of his hands and presses a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” Atsumu whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> hey baes this my first AO3 fic bare with me I’m still trying to figure out how this website works 🥲 anyways I was gonna write this as a thread fic on Twitter but it’s kinda long so I decided to just post it here, hope you liked it! you can find me on twt & ig with the same user :) also I did not proofread this so uhm... I hope you ignored the typos asf


End file.
